workofzanet69fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 13 (AIAG)
Review Responses: Gime'SS: You're welcome. keyblademeister88: Glad you liked it. This is 13 of 13 now, and the sequel is still being worked on. Greer123: I agree, and it was intended to show Harry that he needed to check his actions better. Lycan01: Thanks. WhiteEagle1985: Thank you. anarion87: Thank you. gginsc: Smart move! imgonnadie: Thank you, this is the final chapter though. naruto: Thank you, this is the final chapter, but if you're a fan of Star Wars, then you might like this stories sequel. For those who didn't read above, this is the final chapter and the sequel isn't ready to be published yet. June 18th, 1996. Harry had made a wise choice when he began acquiring allies from the Grey Faction. Alexander Greengrass had almost single-handedly shifted the war to Harry's advantage by ordering the viewing of Harry's memory for the entire Wizengamot. The newly elected Minister Bones had publicly revealed the return of Voldemort within the day, and with Britain at war, Harry moved to secure his allies and friends under the Fidelius Charm. The last colony of giants was annihilated by Harry, who used arcane magic to summon meteors and kill them all. He was convinced to teach this to Nicolas and Perenelle, who greatly admired the power of the technique and wanted to learn it. Harry married Morgana in a small private ceremony, they were waiting until after Tom's defeat to start a family. Harry took Fleur as his Concubine, at her fathers urging; Cort wanted to strengthen his own house. Harry convinced Amelia Bones to become his Lady Potter, after a night of mind-blowing sex. Harry had continued picking off members of the Dark Faction and Tom's supporters and had been siphoning magical power from Tom to enhance his own and discovered something rather interesting... Tom could drain magic from his followers at will, and now so could Harry, and he used that ritual to turn Lucius Malfoy and the Lestrange brothers into a squibs. As for Harry's other enemies: The Order of the Phoenix... Arthur Weasley died protecting a useless prophecy, which Harry was indifferent too. He found Arthur quite useless and narrow-minded, not to mention a muggle-loving idiot. Shacklebolt and Tonks were forced to choose between the Order and the Auror Department and Tonks wisely chose her career. Shacklebolt came from a wealthier family and could afford to make such a stupid decision... His father, complained of course, but was informed that his son knowingly broke the terms of his employment and was given a chance to correct his course. Fleur had joined the Order as Harry's spy, but was found out and had to flee. That Bill Weasley and his pursuit of her forced her to lash out and expose her true loyalties. Harry burned down the Burrow in revenge, under the guise of a Death Eater attack, and managed to later kill Molly and Ginny Weasley, and cast the Dark Mark to implicate the Death Eaters. Ginny had grown more bold in her pursuit of Harry and Harry let her down politely the first few times, but called her very unattractive when he got annoyed by her persistence. His insult of Ginny caused trouble in his friendships with the Weasley's, at first, but they quickly realized that Harry just wasn't attracted to their sister. Fred, George, and Percy also made great replacement spies for Fleur and were much more useful. Dumbledore seemed to blindly trust them due to their familial ties and they gave Harry a lot of useful information. Harry learned that Mundungus Fletcher had been eyeing the Black families valuables and Harry killed him and cut off his hands, and leaving the body in public with the Dark Mark cast over it. Harry's proudest accomplishment was drawing more parallels between himself and Dumbledore, while simultaneously destroying his reputation and even making him an outlaw after his people were caught spying and infiltrating the Ministry. Nicolas was helping Harry paint himself as a rather harsh Light Lord while vilifying Dumbledore and painting him as a Dark Lord. Fortunately, Dumbledore kept making mistakes and was unwittingly helping them. Dumbledore's criminal status also drove him back out of the Mage Guild, much to Nicolas' pleasure. Dumbledore had greatly annoyed people there and was trying to recruit aid, appealing purely to their better natures... he failed. Harry had offered to provide Alexys Megalos and her friend Abigail with powerful offspring in exchange for their families neutrality or support; they and their families agreed, but to neutrality, and not support. Fortunately, Neville Longbottom, Daphne Greengrass, and Padma Patil had all joined the Mage Guild, and Harry had only reinforced his position there and had only grown more powerful... He was now a Tier-two Archmage and was nearing the power of the Flamels; individually, at least. It was finally the day of Voldemort's defeat and Harry had sent his allies to destroy Voldemort's final Horcrux: Nagini. Harry, however, had already retrieved the prophecy and was waiting in the Ministry Atrium for Voldemort and his minions. The Ministry was largely emptied for this encounter. "Welcome, Tom," Harry said boredly, having sensed his and his followers entrance into the Atrium. "A great night for a final battle, isn't it?" Harry asked, erecting the wards for this trap and trapping everyone inside. Harry began rapidly draining the magic from the Death Eaters and Tom. "Though it will actually be more like a massacre." Harry blasted the Death Eaters into glorified finger paint and left it on the floor; thinking that it looked much better in red. Harry restrained Tom, at least until he received word of Nagini's destruction and could safely execute him. "What are you waiting for, Potter?" Tom asked snidely. "For your last horcrux to be destroyed... My allies should be near Nagini now." Harry replied, to Tom's shock, horror, and disbelief. "Yes, your diary, your Uncle's ring, Salazar Slytherin's Locket, Hufflepuff's Cup, Ravenclaws Diadem, and soon your little pet. Honestly, you defiled amazing objects with your worthless soul. The locket could have reinforced your powers to the point that you could fight Mages. The Cup could have enhanced your body, and the Diadem could have enhanced your mind, and it needed it badly." Tom snarled at the insult. "But your Uncle's ring was the legendary Resurrection Stone. The sad part was that you defiled my inheritance when you defiled the Locket." Harry said, showing Tom the House Slytherin Lordship Ring. "I am the one true Heir of Slytherin, and you are merely a deluded pretender. I will ensure that everyone knows how pathetic you truly are, you will be a made joke among Dark Lord's and a cautionary tale. When this day is done; your former supporters will either be dead or fear me more than they ever did yourself." Tom seemed to suddenly be in pain before collapsing onto the ground. A Patronus arrived, moments later. "Harry, the snake is dead; destroyed with Fiendfyre." Perenelle's voice said. "Well, Tom? Are you ready?" Tom was about to speak, but Harry cut him off. "That was a rhetorical question. Burn in hell, Tom Marvolo Riddle, my inferior in every way." Harry said coldly. One Blasting Curse later and Tom Marvolo Riddle was no more. Harry began confirming the death of Tom's followers and lifted the ward trap so that Ministry personnel could enter and clean up. Unfortunately, Dumbledore took this as invitation to enter, closely followed by the Order of the Phoenix. "Well, well, if it isn't the Dark Lord Dumbledore. Come to turn yourself in?" "No. I have no other choice but to kill you, Harry," Dumbledore said sadly. "You have killed too many people that could have been redeemed." "They made their choices, the innocent have made theirs. I merely destroyed those who made the wrong choice, but you seem to be far too deluded in your belief that I'm the villain, so send the rabble away and I'll kill you quickly Dumbles." "I'm afraid I can't do that, Harry. You've grown past the point where I can defeat you alone, which I find quite curious. I wonder how you did it?" "Hard work, lots of vegetables, and rituals." Harry replied with a smirk. "You will be witnessing the effects of some of them tonight, sadly your minions won't survive very long... I see the Weasley's aren't in attendance, which must mean that Fred, George, and Percy are keeping Bill occupied." Harry said, causing Dumbledore's eyes to widen. "Oh, you never suspected them, did you? You thought their familial love would unite them under your banner, but they wanted protection from you. Once Fleur was exposed, all I had to do was have a public temper tantrum to get you to lower your guard, and think that she was my only option. Where is Sirius by the way?" "He wasn't supportive of our plan, Harry, we had to stun him." Remus replied sadly, while wishing that Sirius had seen reason. "Oh well, we can make up after I kill all of you... Unfortunately, you, a Dark Creature, associating with a Dark Lord, will set back werewolf rights by, oh, wait... Forever! I think everyone will agree that having lycanthropy should be punishable by death, under present circumstances." Harry had tired of talking and began the battle... Harry hit the left side of the group, consisting of Elphias Doge, Sturgis Podmore, and Hestia Jones and blew them all apart; before having to dodge the counter-attack by the surviving Order members: Dumbledore, Moody, McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt and his father: the current Lord Shacklebolt. Kingsley looked especially angered. "I'm sorry, Kingsy, was Hestia your little fucktoy?" Kingsley got angrier and began firing spells faster, but Harry pulled his father into the path of them and then hit Kingsley with a rather nasty curse that caused him to slowly burn alive. "Just thought you should both die together! Aren't I considerate?" Meanwhile, Harry had been absorbing and deflecting magic with his body and wand hand, all while taking out the Shacklebolts. A quick battle magic level of the Blasting Curse killed them and showered Harry's enemies in debris, blood, and body parts. Harry took advantage of their shock and disgust to kill Moody. They had only been fighting for nearly a minute and had now lost all but two of their people. Harry powered back up the ward trap for Dumbledore and McGonagall. "Are we having fun yet?" Harry asked mockingly, causing them to give Harry a look of absolute hatred. "Shall I share more from my mothers journals while you ladies catch your breath? I can even have someone confirm the truth of what I said..." Harry used the powers of the Resurrection Stone to summon his mothers spirit. "By the way, I forgot to mention this, but I united the Deathly Hallow and I'm immortal. I'll stop aging in my prime, but I'm un-killable even now." Oh the looks on their faces were priceless, especially Dumbledore's. "It's true Dumbledore, I do loathe you. I only partly blamed Voldemort for the war, but you allowed it to be prolonged with your inability to what was necessary." Lily said harshly. "And McGonagall, you were just some mindless fan-girl who obeyed him without question... You were his Bellatrix Lestrange." Oh! McGonagall hated that! She attempted to banish Lily's spirit, but failed. "That wasn't nice! You two were having such a nice conversation!" Harry blew McGonagall apart and banished the blood and body parts onto Dumbledore. "Ew! Minnie gave you a facial after dying! Albus, you kinky little slut!" Albus just went past his breaking point! He had just lost his dearest friends and students to Harry! Enough was enough! Albus began barraging Harry with his most powerful spells; most of which Harry evaded, but Harry was getting pushed back and being somewhat overwhelmed. Harry had no choice but to use his secret weapon... Albus suddenly stilled, much to his shock and horror. Had Harry used the Imperious Curse or something like it? He was forced to drop his wand, which Harry quickly summoned and pocketed. Harry bound, silenced, and suppressed the magic of Dumbledore. "Congratulations. You forced me to use my secret weapon: blood manipulation." Harry said angrily, before stunning Dumbledore, lowering the wards and disapparating them both away. Harry arrived at Slytherin Castle, with Dumbledore, and immediately placed him into a pre-prepared ritual circle and hit him with a Coma Curse too, for good measure. "Potentiam, tuam accipio, ut mihi." Harry said. Harry felt foreign knowledge enter my mind, as a wave of energy was released and absorbed into him. He felt his body absorb copies of Dumbledore's knowledge, skill, and experience, and then Harry passed out. Harry awoke minutes later and quickly returned himself and Dumbledore's body to the Ministry Atrium. Having confirmed that he was alone, Harry staged a scene that depicted him barely defeating Dumbledore and concealed his ability to control blood with an alternative strategy. Line break-remove text and replace. After defeating Dumbledore and Tom, Harry was forced to involve himself in the clean-up, provide testimony, and hunt down a few of Tom's less important followers. He freed Sirius from his imprisonment in his own house, checked on his allies, and finally decided to visit Salazar and inform him of his success. "Welcome Hadrian," Salazar said. "I was getting concerned about you, you hadn't visited in a while." "I was tending to the clean-up. I defeated Tom and Dumbledore, and their followers are now dealt with. I'm free to live my life how I wish, and free from that prophecy." "I'm glad Hadrian. Aren't you concerned that Fate won't aid or defend you any longer?" "Not really. I prefer to succeed or fail under my own power." "I will miss you, Hadrian..." Salazar said, somewhat sadly. "What? Do you have a hot date with another portrait?" Harry asked in amusement, though he was quite concerned for some reason, but it was just Salazar and himself here. "No. I have a chance to return to life," Salazar said, before his painting seemed to suddenly lose it's enchantment. A wraith exited the painting, staring directly at Harry. "Using you, my descendant, as a vessel!" Salazar had apparently created a horcrux... And he just flew directly at Harry! It hit Harry and suddenly stopped and became immobile... "Possessing a Master of Death is impossible. They are basically dieties and their body is their own..." A new voice said. "You Salazar Slytherin will only serve to make your heir stronger." Salazar's wraith suddenly became a gem of Onyx. "Within that gem exists his spirit and magic, your ritual can destroy him and grant you his knowledge, skill, experience, and magical power." "Oh, I will be doing that," Harry said angrily, staring at the Onyx in contempt. "I thought uniting the Hallows merely gave the uniter agelessness and immortality? "No. Your ancestors altered magic involving invocation and bound some of my power into three artifacts. They didn't take much, but it was enough to grant you several god-like abilities... You cannot die so long as you are the Master of Death, and I haven't found a way to remove them and seem incapable of doing so. You are immune to possession, all forms of mind control, poison, disease, illness, and biological weapons. You are not invulnerable, but you can regenerate almost instantly; in addition to the boosts that you acquired during rituals. You will stop aging at age twenty-one. You are free to use your Grey Horcruxes and Philosophers Stone to give your loved ones immortality, but everything dies eventually." "Goodbye, Hadrian Potter, and good luck. And remember that you aren't actually my master and cannot command me. Most believe that they can and that greatly annoys me." And with that reminder, Harry prepared to sacrifice Salazar Slytherin... Epilogue Harry managed to use his victories and fame to gain even greater power and reform the Ministry... In time his power was all but limitless and his wealth even more so. He seized control of the Dark Faction and rebuilt it under his control and used the daughters of his defeated enemies to do so. The Light Faction was destroyed... Percival Abbott was killed while in the muggle world, making Hannah the heir to House Abbott, and her houses vote was added to House Longbottoms through marriage. Houses Dumbledore, Moody, and Shacklebolt were all rendered extinct, with Aberforth Dumbledore letting his house die with him. In time, the inevitable happened and magic was exposed to non-magical's... Harry stopped the persecution from the various religions and when they refused to give up, he killed billions with a ritual and destroyed their churches, idols, and temples. He also had the satisfaction of killing Hermione Granger at this time, though he only learned of this fact later. The now united magical and mundane worked together and humanity progressed to the point where disease, hunger, and war were all products of the past. Harry attained degrees in every science and field and helped humanity solve the issues regarding space flight and humanity populated the solar system, the galaxy, and began exploring the universe. It wasn't all happiness and hugs for Harry though. Amelia tired of living after two-thousand years, having out-lived her niece, who tired of living centuries earlier, and two children who favored mortality over immortality. Morgana held on for ten thousand years, trying to make immortality bearable for Harry, but eventually she and Harry sat down and talked... Harry had seen her sadness and how she was missing their family, and he told her that he loved her and wanted her to be truly happy; even if it was in the afterlife and without him... They spent a month together, where she re-absorbed her horcruxes and undid her rituals to preserve her youth and they parted, knowing that they might never see each other again. Morgana, since the time of Merlin's death, was reviled as a villain... Her second chance at life and having her chance to tell her side of the story changed that, and let everyone know that she was the victim who became an anti-hero. She slew the man who enabled the rape of her mother and forced him to die with his dreams destroyed, and she was now an inspiration to many generations of girls and women, and a hero to many more when she pushed for rape to carry the additional punishment of castration, and increased the prison time to up-to life depending on the victim. The Order of Merlin was abolished and replaced with the Order of Morgana; an award for those who protect others and oppose evil-doers; even if those evil-doers have a facade of goodness. Merlin was reviled and hated, and according to Death, he didn't escape his punishment... he suffered eternally. Every human being now knew that Harry Potter was the descendant and husband of Morgana le Fay. His power is such that he is regarded as something akin to a god... A god who began as an insect among gods. But there are limits to even the mythical gods powers. And the same applies to Hadrian James Potter, Master of Death, and Destroyer of Dark Lord's... Authors Note This story is a prequel to my Harry Potter/Star Wars crossover story. It might get cancelled, but I hope not.